Naruto the COG's son
by Kamakasie
Summary: Dominic Santiago gets teleported to the Naruto verse after his death and *insert gasp here* his wife comes back to life! read to find out more!   m for strong languge ADOPTED BY FERPET
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS THE FIRST GEARS/NARUTO CROSSOVER THAT IS ACTUALLY DECENT SO HOPE YOU ENJOY It!**

**ALSO I'D LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO MCJIMMY15 WHO JUST JOINED FANFICTION HE WROTE AN AWSOME HALO STORY AD YOU SHOULD REALLY CHECK IT OUT!**

"Never thought it would end like this huh Maria?" said one Dominic Santiago as he drove the truck towards the lambent and locusts that were threatening to kill his friends he was about to close his eyes when a voice said

"oh I'm not done with you yet Mr Santiago" the voice let out a laugh as Dom felt himself be sucked out of the truck and into the bright light, when he stopped he was standing in front of a fourteen year old by with light brown hair that was obviously un kept, Dom stared at the kid until the kid put a hand behind his head nervously and said

"uuuh hi?"

"Hey"

"So I guess you're wondering…."

"What the hell I'm doing here? Well it did cross my mind"

"Yes well you seem to be in my imagination"

"You're shitting me…" said Dominic in disbelief

"Well what I'm going to tell you is something I don't think I should but I will cause your awesome" said the kid "but first off I think you should know my name"

"Yeah that would be nice" said Dom

"Well my names Cameron aka Kamakasie"

"What the hell kind of name is that?"

"An author name"

"Okay then"

"Okay now let's continue you see you and delta squad and well your entire world is well" the kid seemed nervous for a second before he said "a video game"

"You expect me to believe a fourteen year old kid!" Dom said angrily

"well let me explain" Cameron said "you and delta are characters from a game called gears of war, the story revolves around Marcus and yourself in your fight to free humanity, and let me tell you it's a fucking hard game"

"I still don't believe you"

"Well I don't know how to prove it too you so I'm sorry that you don't believe me"

"Okay so why am I here"

"Well to be honest I'm writing a crossover story…"

"A what?"

"Uh well I thin k I should just start the story but I just want you to know, I'm bringing your wife back to life in this story okay?"

"Wait! What?" Dom yelled as he was sucked into yet another portal

He was spat out form the portal and he hit the ground he looked towards the portal that was still open when a Latino woman was also spat out

The woman had dark brown hair and a very calm face the woman was wearing a simple brown dress and a white shirt.

"Maria?" asked Dom incredibly "is that really you Maria?"

The woman looked up with sparkling deep brown eyes "Dom? I thought I died?"

A voice suddenly spoke up in both their heads "_you're welcome"_

"What about my kids?" asked Dom

"_Well I have no idea what they look like so I can't really do anything about that, but I do have an alternate solution"_

"What's that" asked Maria

"_Well here he comes now" the_ voice said as a boy with bright yellow hair ran past and a mob was chasing him shouting

"Kill the demon brat" and "finish what the fourth started!"

"What are they doing to that kid!" said Dominic "are they trying to kill him!"

"_As a matter of fact, yes, yes they are trying to kill him_"

"Why?" asked Maria

"_Save him, and I'll tell you" _said the voice Dom reached on his back for a gun but he couldn't find one before the voice spoke up again

"_Here let me"_

Suddenly a hammer burst was in Doms hands and a sawed off shotgun was stuck to his back even Maria had a boltok pistol in her hands she looked at her husband who said

"Um Maria never handled one of those before"

"_Very well then" _said the voice and the pistol changed into a med kit

"I can work with this" said Maria smiling

"Okay then let's go get the kid" said Dom smiling back at his wife, not the reunion he had in mind but still good enough

Meanwhile Naruto was still running for his life when a man with a jet black beard and brushed black hair of the same colour stepped in front of him and said "hey kid get behind me!"

When Naruto darted behind him he saw a kind looking lady who looked him over in shock and instantly got out a medical kit and began to treat his wounds saying kind words while the man was trying to sweet talk the crowd

"GIVE US THE DEMON BRAT!" yelled one man "FINISH WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED!" yelled a pink haired banshee

"Hey, hey, hey people, people!" Dom said while he placed his hands up "calm down, this ain't no demon this is a little blonde kid"

"You have no idea what this kid contains!" shouted on civilian

"I don't care what he contains, and if he really was a demon then shouldn't he have killed you all by now?" said Dom

"He's just biding his time!" shouted another "we need to kill him now!"

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can sit ideally by and watch a kid get beaten" Dom turned to his wife "you done with the kid?"

"He has some pretty deep wounds we gotta take him back to his place" said his wife looking worriedly at the boy "what's your name sweetie?" asked Maria kindly

"N-Naruto Uzumaki miss" said the boy

"Well my name is Maria Santiago and that's my Husband Dominic Santiago, you have nothing to worry about your safe with us"

For some reason Naruto really did feel safe with them

"Okay people go back to your homes this, kids with us now!" Dom Said "and we're taking care of him"

"DEMON LOVER!" shouted one person and threw a rock at Dom the rock however missed and hit Maria in the side of the cheek Maria swore in Spanish and looked at Dom and said

"I'm fine really probably just a bruise that's all"

Dom however had a dark look on his face and he pulled out his boltock pistol strapped to his leg and shouted

"Who the hell hit my wife!" his face went red as the man who threw the stone stepped forwards

"And I'll do it again if you don't give us the demon!" he was silenced shortly after as Dom decapitated him with a bullet from the pistol he turned to the rest of the crowd some of whom were covered in blood

"Anyone else want to have a go? I swear I'll kill anyone who hurts my wife!" he yelled as some ran he fired a couple of rounds at their feet and yelled "its no use running I'll just shoot you in your ass!"

He turned back to Maria and examined her face the bruise was already starting to form he frowned then turned to Naruto and smiled at the boy then Maria and Dom heard the voice speak up

"_Mr and Mrs Santiago meet your new son!_"

They both looked at each other then back at Naruto who looked at them and said

"Uh hi?" he then fainted from blood loss

THE NEXT DAY

Naruto awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs and the sound of rock music playing though his house he walked out of his room cautiously with a rusty kunai that he had picked up off the street he looked out of his door cautiously and his eyes widened in amazement his whole house was clean!

The floors the windows and even the bathroom were clean. On the couch was the same man from last night bobbing his head to the rock music and reading the paper and the woman was in the kitchen swaying her hips in time with the music the man, Dom if Naruto remembered correctly, looked over the paper and smiled and said

"Hey! Well looks who's up!" The woman turned around and said

"oh hello Naruto sorry we didn't ask permission first but we kind of crashed here last night and well it was a mess so we thought we'd clean it up for you" she smiled and placed the bacon and eggs on three plates then took up a spoon and tapped it against the pan saying "okay wash up before breakfast boys!"

Naruto looked at Dom who shrugged his shoulder and said "you may as well do it without complaining because she won't give us any till we do"

Naruto just shrugged and went up to grab some bacon while Maria's back was turned just as he was about to get the bacon he so greatly wanted a wooden spoon came out of nowhere and hit Naruto's hand he yelped and grabbed his now red hand while Maria gave him a look that dared him to try again. Dom chuckled and said

"Told ya"

Maria whipped her head around and said

"Don't you be thinking you got off easy I still want you to shave that scruff you call a beard and that hair needs to be cut back to size!"

Dom groaned, yep Maria was definitely back to her old self.

"After breakfast Maria and i are going to see the leader of this place to see if we can adopt you that sound cool with you?" Dom said while he washed his hands in the sink. Naruto was dumbstruck before he said

"You and your wife want to adopt me?... but why?"

"well we did have kids of our own but they were killed in a war, and when we saw you had no-one for your own we decided that it would be best to adopt you" Maria said a little sadly "we understand if you don't want to" Maria had a tear in her eye Naruto glomped her and was crying full tears

"no-one's ever been this nice to me before" the boys eyes filled up with tears "does this mean you'll walk me to the academy each day like the other moms do with their kids?"

"Of course Naruto" said Maria who looked shocked

"Awesome" the boy said wiping his tears and running into the bathroom to wash up before breakfast. Maria stood there and smiled

The next day Naruto walked proudly with his new mother holding his hand he was now proudly Naruto Uzumaki Santiago the seven year old walked into school and where the usual glares where replaced with surprised looks and Naruto loved every second of it he turned to Maria and asked "can you come in with me to see Iruka-sensei? He needs to change my name on the list and i want you there so he can see im not making this up"

"Of course darling" said Maria smiling a pink haired mother shouted out "the demon hypnotised her into thinking she his mother!"

At this a cold aura filled the area Maria stood up and turned around she walked right up to the woman and began yelling in her native tongue

"**escuchar aquí Puta de mierda! nunca! y yo nunca se repiten! insultar a mi familia o yo cortar la lengua por lo que nunca puede insultar de nuevo ¿me oyes?" **

(Translation: Fucking whore listen here! never! and I never repeat! insult my family or I cut off the tongue so it can never again insult you hear me? Please note this is directly translated)

The entire crowd looked at her and were reminded of a certain red haired kunoichi years before when someone badmouthed her boyfriend.

Maria even had her hair flying behind her and it was from that day she was known as the Supein-go Kasai (the Spanish fire)

Maria walked back over to Naruto and her demeanour instantly changed back into 'happy parent mode' as she walked into the classroom before school.

Iruka was looking through the roll in his class when Naruto walked into the classroom with a brunette woman holding his hand. Naruto shouted out

"Hey Iruka sensei guess what?"

"And good morning to you too"

"Yeah, yeah but guess what?" Naruto said excited

"Yes?"

"I have a mom and a dad now!"

Iruka looked at the woman then back at Naruto then said "that's amazing Naruto!" he looked back at the woman and said "so this is your new mother?"

The woman smiled a little bigger and said "yep my names Maria Santiago, my husband and I adopted him yesterday"

"really, so I guess I got to change your name on the roll now don't i?" said Iruka turning to Naruto

"so what do I put?"

"Naruto Uzumaki Santiago!" said Naruto proudly. Iruka chuckled and wrote it down

"now I have someone to complain to about your pranks!" said Iruka

"pranks?" said Maria "is that so?" her voice turned sickly sweet and she turned to Naruto and said "well no son of mine is going to be a delinquent!"

MEANWHILE WITH DOM

Dom was getting all the Intel on this pace from the voice who turned out to be Cameron the kid he had met before

"_so your telling me that these people can do all that!"_ thought Dom

"_yep pretty much" said Cameron "and I do have an idea that will give you an edge on all these ninja's" said Cameron_

"_and what's that?" asked Dom suspiciously _

"_all you gotta do is get some special tattoos"_

"_seriously? How will they help?" Dom asked_

"_well imagine being able to get any weapon in the heat of battle at the cost of a little energy, as much as it takes to lift Maria" said the voice_

"_that'd be very handy"_

"_of course you'd have to practice to get your stamina up"_

"_so there is a catch!"_

_Dom accused_

"_of course you didn't think that I'd just GIVE you an awesome power without some sacrifice" said the voice Dom could hear the smirk on his voice_

"_yeah I guess so" _

"_well you're here so go on in!"_

Dom was snapped from his thoughts and he saw a shop with the words

"_**twin dragon strike weapons shop! For all your weaponry needs!"**_

Dom walked in when he noticed his usual tattoos were gone and he asked

"_You do that?"_

"_Of course" _the voice said chuckling

Dom shook his head and walked up to the counter and Cameron aka the voice told him what to say

"Hi my names Dominic Santiago, I was wondering about custom summoning tattoos?" Dom said a little nervously to the man behind the counter

"Certainly" the man said "what did you have in mind?"

"Well about 20 different weapons and a set of armour" said Dom

"Twenty!" the man spluttered

"Uh yeah, is that gonna be a problem?" said Dom kindly

"No, no but that gonna cost quite a packet"

"I have outside funding so I'm all good for this" Dom smiled

The man got up and walked from behind the counter and said

"you bring in the weapons and ill tattoo them onto you" the man said smiling

"Awesome!" Dom said. Smiling he asked "so what can I call you?"

"the names Gri-Gri"

**HELLOOOOOOO EVERYBODY **

**MY MY MY MY MY! WHAT A WEEK I HAVE HAD!**

**AS I SAID BEFORE I HAVE PUT UZUMAKI CREED ON HIATUS BUT FOR NOW I WILL BE CONTINUING IT **

**NOW AS I SAID AT THE START MY FRIEND MCJIMMY15 HAS AN AWSOME STORY AND YOU SHOULD REALLY CHECK IT OUT**

**ALSO ON SOMETHING A FRIEND TOLD ME I WILL BE DOING ANOUTHER GEARS/NARUTO CROSSOVER AND POSTING IT AND YOU GUYS DECIDE WHICH YOU LIKE BETTER! So rate review and do all that jazz**

**AND NEVER FORGET THE AWSOME ROCK**

**Okay now that is done with id like to add something serous**

**While it may have slipped everyones minds the people in japan still need aid so if you can please send some aid over there way**

**KAMAKAISE IS OUTTTA HERE!**


	2. im sorry

**HI EVERYONE KAMAKASIE HERE THIS NOTE WILL BE POSTED ON ALL STORIES AND ITS TO SAY IM SORRY**

**I WONT BE WRITING ANY MORE OF MY STORIES FOR A WHILE AS I HAVE NOT REALLY BEEN FEELING THE LOVE FROM THE COMMUNITY I MEAN I LOVE AND APPRECIATE YOU GUYS THAT READ AND REVEWED MY WORK BUT SCHOOL MY JOB MY GIRLFRIEND AND OTHERS ALL ASKING ME TO HELP WITH THEIR STORIES IS GETTING A LOAD ON TOP OF ME. THAT COUPLED WITH THE FACT I DON'T FEEL I HAVE BEEN GETTING ENOUGH FEED BACK ON MY STORIES AND MY POLL AS I THOUGHT I MIGHT SO FROM NOW ON TILL I **

**GARNER ENOUGH PEOPLE THAT WANT TO SEE MORE **

**BECOME INTERESTED AGAIN**

**IT MEANS NO MORE STORIES FOR A WHILE. IM REALLY SORRY TO ALL MY FANS BUT IVE JUST NOT BEEN FEELING THE LOVE **


	3. Chapter 2

**AH YES CHAPTER 2 OF THE COGS SON NOW I KNOW WHAT I SAID AND YOU CAN ALL BERATE ME AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE I WILL GIVE MY UNDIVIDED ATTENTI..**

**OH LOOK A BIRDIE!**

**Where was i?**

**AH YES THE STORY!**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS I WILL GLADLY TAKE THEM ON AND IF YOU HAVE ANY COOKIES ILL TAKE THEM TOO =D**

**NOW FOR THE STORY!**

Dominic Santiago looked the chainsaw lancer tattoo on his right arm and the felt at the boltok pistol tattoo at his neck, it was a start but hey at least he got himself some weapons.

He was walking down the street towards the Hokage's office when three ninjas in masks all appeared surrounding him. He looked at the one directly in front of him. Judging from the long purple hair it was either a girl or a very gender confused man.

"you are required to come with me" said a female voice

Well at least Dom knew it was female.

**SOON**

Dom stood before the Hokage in a respectful manner and asked

"sir with all due respect why have you called me here?"

He looked around at the courtroom like set up, on both sides were pews of people one side had the clan heads (or so he assumed) and the civilian side.

"my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaves" the aged man at the front said.

"you have been called here on murder charges" said an elderly man at the hokages left

"two civilian deaths and trauma for another three" said the elderly female on the right.

Dom stood up straight and said "if this is a hearing why didn't I get time to prepare my case?"

Suddenly the doors burst open and a pompous voice called out

"don't say another thing Mr Santiago" Doms head swivelled as he recognised the voice.

"yes sir Chairman Prescott sir!" said Dom snapping to attention as he saw Prescott walk through the doors of the courtroom.

"who are you!" screeched a pink hared woman on the Civilians side

"my name is Chairman Richard Prescott" he said standing beside Dominic "I am representing him as his lawyer."

The Civilian side seethed as they had hoped to get Dom alone and get him thrown in jail or executed

The Shinobi side simply nodded

"I shall allow this late entry" nodded the Hokage

"Very good, now" said Prescott "as the Santiago's lawyer I demand to know why they were not notified of this before the date"

"there was no address to send a summoning's letter and we wanted to do it soon as possible so" said a random civilian

"So you are telling me none of you thought to check with somebody present at the scene to see if they had actually seen them go into a certain residence, none of you thought to ask around?"

"Well…" the man started up again

"I move that this is a bias court case and let the Santiago's have at least a week to present the court their innocence" Prescott said stiffly

"well said Mr Prescott" said Hiashi Hyuuga "I was summoned half way through training my daughters now If we are done here I would like to get back to training them"

"I will give the Santiago's a week for this" said the aged Hokage "but onto the next part of the case, I heard one of the Civilians say you were going to adopt Naruto"

"that is true sir" said Chairman Prescott after a nod from Dom.

"very well I will allow Naruto to stay with the Santiago's, then we will see about having you adopt little Naruto"

**OUTSIDE**

"thanks Prescott" said Dom breathing a sigh of relief

"it was my pleasure Mr Santiago" said the man

"so you get here same way I did?" asked dom

"if by a strange fifteen year old boy telling me I was a video game character then sending me to help you then yes I was sent the same way as you"

Dom chuckled and said "he brought Maria back from the dead"

"how?" asked Prescott incredibly

"I don't know but I owe him my deepest thanks" Dom looked up as if he saw the kid standing there

"_eh it was nothing"_ said the voice of the kid in their heads

"anyone else you planning on dragging into this crazy mess?" asked Dom chuckling

"_that a challenge?"_ said the kid

"no not really" smiled Dom

"_well to answer your question properly I don't know yet whoever takes my fancy really"_

"well alright then" said Dom he then turned to Prescott and said "would you like to stay at ours for dinner?, Maria makes a mean steak pie" he taunted

"it would be my pleasure to meet your family Mr Santiago" Prescott said in his stiff voice.

"gee sure sounds like it" chuckled Dom Sarcastically

The two chuckled and walked to Dom and Marias new apartment

**AT THE APARTMENT**

Prescott stood stiffly at the door when he saw Naruto lounging around on the couch with his feet on the couch. Dom cringed as he heard Prescott's teeth grinding and spoke up

"Naruto we have company sit up straight!"

Naruto saw Prescott and shot up as Maria walked in seeing Prescott and smiled

"Mr Prescott how lovely to see you"

"and you as well Maria" Prescott said smiling back at Maria

"would you like to join us for dinner?" asked Maria

"and I know you can't say no" added Dom "you haven't got any meetings to attend to and you need to discuss the court case with me"

"Well then if you put it that way how can I refuse" Prescott smiled.

**HEY GUYS SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS SECOND CHAPTER BUT I HAVE A BIT OF AN ANNOUNCEMENT.**

**THIS STORY IS GOING UP FOR ADOPTION SO IF YOU WANT IT TELL ME AND ITS YOURS **


End file.
